Our Past, Our Present
by Minako Angel
Summary: Robert and Georges have got past the initial awkward stage in their relationship, and are now living together. This multichapter story chronicles the lives of the boys, and their friends, past and present. Robert x Georges. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own La Esperanca…but somebody does…

Word Count: 1,843

Warnings: RobertxGeorges, equal amounts of fluff and angst…

Special thanks to: Kashie, A Lucky Stone, neyma and Chibi Bishi for reviewing A Never-ending Cycle, and Kashie (again), Bee Bop and A Lucky Stone (again) for reviewing Through the Lens.

This is written for everyone who loves La Esperanca. It's a multi-chapter fic (at long last) that will show the present (set a few years after the manga ends) and past (the manga timeline) of the lives of the characters from La Esperanca, in particular, Robert and Georges. Enjoy!

Our Past, Our Present

Chapter One: Present

The water began circling clockwise around the sink, leaving behind a frothy substance, like sea foam in the ocean, as it eventually followed its path down the plug hole with a loud gurgle.

Georges smiled; pulling up his sleeves again as they fell past his thin wrists, so that he could continue the task at hand. He moved a little to the left, humming a tune he had been practicing on his piano earlier, when strong arms encircled his waist.

"You need a hand?" A voice rumbled seductively against his neck.

"No, no. There isn't much left to do. Besides, you practically made the meal by yourself." The blonde turned his head to place a light kiss on the cheek of the taller figure. "Which like I said before, was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." The dark-haired teen nuzzled Georges' neck, before placing several kisses in the same spot. In return, his lover began to giggle, twisting his head further to allow the other better access.

"…Hmm…" Green eyes glanced at the clock hung above the kitchen table. "I'd better finish the dishes." Georges said, reaching his arm around his partner to grab the nearest tea towel.

"All right." Brushing a couple of loose blonde strands out of Georges' face, Robert released the smaller teen from his embrace. "Come outside when you're done?"

"Yes." Georges grinned. "Now, Robert, out of the kitchen!" He playfully swatted the elder teen with the towel.

Robert admired the blonde for another minute, before putting his hands up in surrender, and exiting the kitchen. Georges laughed at the sight, turning slowly back to the pots, pans, plates and cutlery waiting to be dried and put away.

It was already getting dark. Autumn was such an indecisive month. It was sunny and bright one day, cold and blustery the next. The leaves on the trees were turning from a summery green colour, to vibrant shades of red and gold. The grass, freshly cut before the weather took a turn for the worse, was damp with droplets of dew. The smell outside the apartment window was a mixture between the tasty aroma of horse chestnuts, cooking on the outdoor fire across the road, and the subdued scent of the delicate blades of grass.

Georges let out a contented sigh, standing on tiptoe to put a couple of clean dishes away. He had two days off before his next music session. He'd fervently practiced his current concert piece over and over for weeks, and all his hard work had paid off. His timing was much better, and finally, he was performing rather than just playing.

Just as the blonde had put one of the pans back in its draw, his mobile started to ring. A theme tune from TV began to play, as the phone vibrated on the window sill. Georges frowned at the tune. It was catchy, but annoying and over-played.

'Robert must have put it on.' He thought, shaking his head. 'I must remember to change it later…'

The caller ID flashed up a familiar name. Henri.

"Hello?" Georges answered.

"Georges! I tried calling earlier, but your phone was switched off!" Henri sounded as worried as he was excited. "Is everything okay? Is Robert still treating you well?"

"Yes Henri, we're fine. And you?" Georges sat down on one of the red kitchen chairs, a small smile on his face as he listened to his concerned companion.

"Oh, everyone's alright here. Nicole's making more friends at high school day by day. She's pretty popular right now. There are always girls chatting downstairs. Sometimes I can't bear it! I can't wait to move into that new apartment block next month."

Georges laughed, imagining Henri trying to do his work in the family room whilst Nicole and her friends talked about boys, shopping and make-up. "Are you and Jean still sharing the apartment?"

"Yeah, yeah. He called me yesterday actually. Apparently, everything he's taking is already boxed up. He might even be more excited than I am to finally get a place away from his family."

"I bet you'll feel homesick when you leave…I missed my mother for weeks. She rings me every week though, so at least I know she's okay."

"Hmm…I wish you didn't live so far away." Henri stated sadly. "I know I tell you that often, but…"

"I know. I miss you too, Henri. I miss seeing everyone from school. I haven't spoken to Luca for a fortnight, but Freddy calls every weekend."

"The little Lord is quite busy these days." The dark-haired boy informed the blonde. "But I suppose he has a lot more work to do now. We all do."

"Yeah." Georges missed school. At one point, he'd even wished that he didn't have to grow up and move on because he liked life as it was. But nothing about life stays exactly the same.

"Well, it was nice speaking to you again, Georges. I missed hearing your voice."

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Henri." The older teen said happily.

"Yep, so, same time tomorrow?"

Georges was sure that Henri was smirking as he said that. "Stalker." He mumbled, hearing his friend's laughter echo down the phone.

"Have a great weekend, Georges, and good luck at the recital. I'm sure we'll talk again soon."

"Thanks Henri, bye!" Hanging up first, Georges switched the phone off and put it on the table. There were a couple of spoons left to dry and put away, but the household chore was quickly completed.

Georges dried his hands, before reaching into his left pocket. He pulled out a little box, and opened it with care. Inside was an object he cared for very deeply. A golden ring engraved with a delicate pattern.

This was the first gift he and Robert had chosen together four years ago in February. The ring had reminded Georges of a chalice belonging to Robert's father, the principle of their old school. Robert had shouted out its resemblance to the young blonde, before throwing it to the floor, letting it shatter into thousands of silver shards.

Sliding the ring back onto his finger, Georges decided it was time to look for Robert. The first place he looked was out of the window. There was an old willow tree just outside the apartment the two boys shared, and Robert had quickly decided it was one of his favourite places to be. Hidden high up above the ground between the branches, watching the world go by.

The blonde was happy to see a dark figure sat on one of the thicker branches.

"Robert…" Opening the window in the hall – the only way to get onto the tree without trying to climb it from the bottom – Georges easily fit through, but found it difficult to actually get onto the tree. The first time he had attempted this had resulted in him falling through the window into Alain's arms. For some reason, Robert had predicted something like that would happen. It was him who had contacted Alain in the first place, and told the older student to stand at the bottom of the tree. He'd muttered something about "bad balance…"

Gripping the nearest branch, Georges began to crawl slowly upwards, freezing to the spot when a breeze rustled the tree.

Robert looked down when he heard the presence of another figure. He saw Georges climbing upwards to where he was sat, and grinned in the faint light. He dropped down a branch with ease, holding out his hand to the younger male.

"Here." The blonde stretched his arm out, grasping Robert's hand with his own. The older teen pulled Georges up, with enough force to pull the other into his arms, before settling him safely down on the branch.

"Thanks." Georges gave a sigh of relief, his fringe flopping over his eyes.

"Some habits never die." Robert smirked. His arms settled around the blonde's waist, pulling the lighter figure onto his lap. "I'm always helping you out."

"And I'm grateful for that." Georges said, trying to ignore the hand creeping down towards his thigh. "But it's not my fault I can't get the hang of climbing trees. I never knew what the appeal of it was, and even as a child, I preferred to have both feet on the ground."

"Even that was a struggle for you." The elder teased, remembering countless times when Georges' bad sense of balance caused him to topple over. Without Robert beside him, to catch him before he hit the floor, the blonde would have had quite a lot of bruises.

Georges pouted a little, removing Robert's hand from his leg and putting it back onto his waist. His emerald eyes gazed lovingly at the sky. "It's so beautiful out here tonight."

"The sun's setting…" Robert muttered, resting his head on Georges' shoulder.

The clouds above the pair were tinted red and purple. The sun, a bright orange, seemed as if it was melting, disappearing past the hazy hills that looked like shadowy humps in the distance.

"The view from up here is amazing." Georges sighed, running his hand through Robert's dark bangs.

"Yeah…" A leaf fluttered down from the branch above, twisting and turning as it moved back and forth on its journey to the floor. Georges reached out and caught it in his palm. It was a deep red colour, with hints of brown and gold around the edges.

"I was just thinking…" The blonde said, gently tracing the delicate veins of the leaf with his finger, "…we've already lived here together for two years…I can't believe it…"

"No regrets…?" Robert panicked a little, turning the younger figure around to face him.

"No, not at all. I love it here, living with you, performing at concerts, coming home to spend an evening with someone important to me." Georges closed his eyes, his body demanding sleep.

"Georges?" Robert took the boy's hand into his own, taking the leaf from the blonde's grasp. "Let's call it a night. You're exhausted. All that practicing and running about…"

"I'm okay, just a little tired." Georges opened one eye, watching Robert crinkling up the leaf with his hand. "I wish you weren't working tomorrow…"

"I know, but I get a day off with you on Sunday." Robert cuddled the blonde closer, and Georges relaxed in his strong arms. It was funny how Robert liked physical contact, after how he reacted to it years before.

"Mmm…" Green eyes fluttered shut, and Georges did his best to suppress a yawn.

Robert looked down at the body in his arms. Georges had stilled in his embrace, and was breathing steadily.

This was all he needed…Georges was all he needed…

Robert had decided long ago that he would take anything life threw at him to keep this angel safe. His angel.

He took one last look at the leaf in his hand, crispy and crinkled, before he released it, watching it float lightly down through the air, falling, falling…until it was gone.

TBC…

XOXOXOXO

Okay…what did you guys think?

With this fiction, I will be taking chapter requests, so if there is anything, past, present or future, you want me to write, just ask!

This story will go back and forth, from past to present, but I'll try hard not to make it too confusing!

I plan to write some past events left open-ended in the manga in my past chapters, and I will be making good use of the preview section from the first book.

Right, now that's all been cleared up, I hope you enjoyed reading, and would like to see more. Updates will be rare and random at first, since I have a very busy schedule eating away at my free time. Sorry!

Thanks again for reading!

Minako Angel xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: Does anyone here _really _think I own La Esperanca? Because…I don't…

Word count: 1,476

Warnings: The introduction of the fake Esperantos pound, and a couple of very light kisses…I'm not sure they require a warning, but…there you go…

Special thanks to: AnimeAngelRin, yaoi kitsune, Bee Bop, Mister Cat and yaoiLOVER6 Eiri yuki for reviewing chapter one.

Request by: yaoi kitsune. I'm afraid this is kind of a part one to how the boys meet up again…so it's not exactly what you asked for, sorry…

I've been having troubles with this chapter, hence the lack of updates. Chapter three is basically complete, and I've already started on a future chappy. Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter Two: Past

"They smell wonderful!" Georges laughed, inhaling the scent with a smile, his fingers brushing against a petal as soft as velour. "How much are they?"

"Three pounds a bunch, lad." The man smiled, holding a bunch of freesias, "And I'll throw in some lavender for free."

"Oh, thank-you so much. I hope she'll like them." The blonde followed the shop keeper to the till, counting out his change aloud. "Two, two fifty, three…"

"A present for your girlfriend?" The man chuckled, tying a blue ribbon around the bunch of flowers.

"No." Georges blushed. "They're for my piano teacher. I graduate from her this afternoon…I know she likes flowers." He handed over the money. "I didn't think a box of chocolates, a bottle of wine and a card was enough for someone who's tutored me for a year…"

"Thank-you." The man gave him a toothy grin. "I'm sure she'll appreciate the gifts. Remember, it's the thought that counts. Good day!"

"Thanks, bye." The door clicked shut, and Georges stepped out into the cold air. A strong breeze played with the toggles on his coat, and brought a pink tinge to his cheeks. But the blonde was too pre-occupied thinking about what would happen in the afternoon. His mother was coming over to see his teacher, and his final performance under Blanche's guidance would commence after lunch.

He tightened his grip on the bouquet as the wind grew stronger. The lavender danced between the freesias, creating blobs of purple, white and green swirling in his hand. Robert had told him once, in the church at school, that lavender had been Grace's favourite flower.

Robert…

Georges wondered what the older boy was doing right now. He knew Robert was studying further English Literature, a subject he had excelled in at school. They did text each other, but not often. The blonde frequently checked his inbox, but preferred ringing the dark-haired teen, so he could hear Robert's voice. Still, it wasn't the same.

'Is it selfish of me to feel lonely, Robert?' Georges sighed. Today was meant to be special…He didn't want to ruin everything for his mother and teacher just because he couldn't stop thinking about Robert. It didn't help that Robert hadn't replied to the text Georges had sent a week ago, revealing all the plans for this very day.

As the blonde began to fasten his coat's toggles, the phone in his pocket started to vibrate. Georges whipped out his cell to find he had received a text. It was his mother, asking him if he was still going to meet her at the train station in two hours.

Georges sat down on the nearest bench and texted back. After sending his reply he ran his finger over the scratch on the side of the phone. It was the same model he had bought after Robert had told him to get one, just before he'd left Idealo in March the previous year…

"_So…when will you be leaving?" Robert asked, running one hand through tousled blonde locks._

"_Probably around March." Georges replied, as the rosary resting in his palm swayed gently in the breeze._

"_I see."_

"_So before then, we've got a few more graves to visit." Georges smiled. "My father's, Maria's…and…your mother's…"_

_Robert's eyes widened. How had Georges known about his mother…?_

"_I heard from Alain…" The blonde continued, as if he had read Robert's thoughts. "How she passed away when you were still young."_

_Robert's arms tightened around the younger figure and a short bout of silence came between the two boys. It was comforting and warm, and Georges used the opportunity to take in the sweet scent of Robert's cologne._

"_We'd better go soon, since we don't have much time." Georges whispered, resting his head on Robert's shoulder._

"…_Yeah. But first, before all that, buy yourself a mobile phone…"_

_The blonde burst out laughing. "Okay…"_

At the memory, Georges sighed again, glancing once more at his sms inbox, before returning the phone to his pocket.

The blonde headed back to 'Granny' Blanche's house, hiding the flowers behind his back as he entered the through the painted-white front door.

"Georges? That you?" Blanche called from the dining room.

"Yes. I'll be with you in a minute." Georges said, poking his head around the door to the flash the older woman a smile.

"Alright, alright… I'll be in the garden."

Georges grabbed a vase from under the kitchen sink – Blanche kept all her vases in the cupboard there when they weren't in use - and filled it with water. He put the bunch of flowers in it, carried it upstairs - with a little difficulty and spillage - and placed it on his bedroom windowsill. It would only be a temporary home for the flowers, since they were better suited outside.

Finally, he joined 'Granny' Blanche in her garden, where she was sat on the ground, tending to the flowerbeds.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your mother again." She said, moving whips of hair out of her face. "…And your grand finale..."

"Thanks…" Georges grinned. "I'm a little nervous, but excited at the same time. And tonight is my last night here…"

Blanche stood up and brushed her skirt, leaving her trowel in the soil. "We'll make sure it's a night to remember. Don't you worry, Georges. Now, where's that smile I'm used to seeing? Hmm? Smile for me, okay?" She pinched one cheek lightly.

"Okay." Smiling again, the young blonde rubbed his now pink cheek and turned to head back inside. "Thank-you…"

"Look after your mother, young lad." She called after him. "She's very proud of you." Blanche watched her student close the backdoor, before turning back to her beloved flowers. 'And so am I…'

---

/The next train to arrive will be the three thirty-one service from Idealo/

Georges rubbed his hands together. It was rather cold in the station, since there was only half a roof covering the platforms.

Green eyes scanned the track for the train. He had been there for fifteen minutes already, wanting to arrive early. It had been months since Mrs. Saphir had visited her son, sometime in the fall before it became too cold, and the trains too unpredictable.

A low rumble and distant screech sounded before the train came into view. A pigeon walked past the blonde, pecking at the leftovers of a sandwich, before taking flight across the track, only inches between its feathered body and the steel front on the train.

Georges cringed, praying the bird had survived. The train drew to a stop, its breaks squealing as it slowed.

Excited, Georges waited for the doors to beep and open, his eyes darting from door to door as he kept a look out for his mother.

People piled out in droves; couples met and embraced on the platform, children ran around to stretch their legs, and elderly women tottered along with sticks and small suitcases. Georges moved further down, spotting a head of dark blonde hair exiting the train.

"Mother?" He shouted with a little uncertainty. "Mother!"

Mrs. Saphir turned around to be embraced by her son. "Georges!" She hugged the boy back with equal enthusiasm, releasing the small, purple suitcase from her grasp. "Oh, Georges!"

"I'm so glad you're here…" Georges smiled. He was still only an inch shorter than his mother. He quickly bent down to take her small suitcase, when a finger tapped at his shoulder.

"And me?"

The blonde jumped at the voice. "…I…"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"R…Robert!" Georges stood up and span around to face the dark-haired boy. Without a second thought, Georges threw his arms around the figure. "You…you're really here…!"

"I got your text…" Robert mumbled. "Your mother told me it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to leave her unaccompanied on the train…" At this, Georges' mother couldn't help but smile. She'd always appreciated good manners.

"Huh?!" Georges looked at Robert, then at his mother, and back at Robert.

"And…I suppose I couldn't miss out on your final performance here…so…" That coy smile was back in place.

"Oh…Thank-you." Standing on tiptoes, Georges quickly looked left and right, before pressing a light kiss on Robert's left cheek. "And…you too, mother." He kissed his mother's right cheek.

The older boy frowned at the PDA, but, since there were very few people actually on the platform that could have witnessed the gesture, decided to accept it without complaint.

Georges reached out for the handle on his mother's suitcase, but Robert shook his head and took hold of it instead – all his gear was in his rucksack for convenience. The blonde, smiling his thanks, grasped his mother's left hand, and Robert's right one, and started walking them to the exit.

"Let's go." Georges beamed. "I've got so much to show you both…"

Behind them, a pigeon took flight, soaring over the old steeple church and crowded alleyways, cooing its song into the blue mid-March sky…

Tbc…

---

Yes, the flashback happened in volume seven. So I don't own that!

I know this chappy was very bad, but this is the best I could come up with. I tried other possibilities, and still I'm not happy with the final outcome. However, if I didn't post it today, I don't think I'd EVER post chapter two…

Expect a quicker update for chapter three…that is, if you guys think it's worth continuing. I'm so disappointed with this chapter, that it's made me worry about future instalments…

Thanks for reading,

Minako Angel xxx


End file.
